Cosas de críos
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Sam ya no es un niño, sólo que a Dean le cuesta ver cómo se hace daño y no corre a refugiarse entre sus brazos como cuando tenía tres años. Los Winchester de peques. Para Alikum.


Para **Alikum** :) Sam y Dean de peques. No es slash.

* * *

**COSAS DE CRÍOS**

_**Pandora Lover**_

Flexiona las rodillas para un mayor impulso, se prepara cuando sus pequeños pies entran en contacto con el suave edredón y vuelve a saltar. Una y otra vez. Al pequeño Sam, a la tierna edad de tres años, le gusta saltar sobre la cama para ver las cosas desde una altura a la que estará acostumbrado de mayor, con los casi dos metros que medirá. Pero de momento su estatura se le antoja pequeña y quiere subir más allá y tocar el techo con las manos.

Un pequeño Dean está buscando frenéticamente a su hermanito, al cual debía cuidar y, tras cinco segundos en los que ha ido por una tirita (porque, pobrecito, el pequeño Sammy se ha cortado con un folio blanco) ha desaparecido del salón. Entonces escucha los gritos de júbilo de su hermano y se asusta, recordando que, cada vez que Sam ríe así es porque está haciendo algo que Dean considera temerario.

Entra en el dormitorio de su padre visiblemente agobiado y, efectivamente, Sammy está allí, saludándolo desde las alturas mientras salta en la cama de matrimonio, estropeando la perfección con la que está hecha.

- Baja de ahí ahora mismo, jovencito – le exige y, por un momento, a Dean le ha recordado ese tono al de su madre.

- Eres un aburrido… - se queja el otro sin dejar de saltar.

Y esas palabras le duelen a Dean, porque él no es un aburrido. Sólo es protector. Rozando la sobreprotección a veces. Él mismo ha saltado en la cama varias veces, pero le pone enfermo que Sammy lo haga, porque es Sammy, porque es su hermanito pequeño y él tiene que encargarse de que nada le suceda, porque Dean puede saltar en la cama y cortarse con folios todo lo que quiera porque no le importa cortarse o hacerse daño, pero Sam no puede hacerlo, porque Dean no puede dejar que Sammy sufra.

- ¡Baja de ahí! ¡Vas a hacerte daño!

- ¡No!

Entonces sucede, como siempre. Sam se precipita cerca del borde de la cama y, cuando va a apoyar los pies sobre el edredón, cae estrepitosamente al suelo justo antes de echarse a llorar (porque oye, tiene tres años y, aunque sepa contarlos con los dedos y mostrárselos a los demás con orgullo cuando le preguntan la edad y sentirse como un hombre, también tiene derecho a llorar). Dean corre a su lado y lo refugia entre sus brazos, examinándolo por si se encuentra con esguinces, cardenales o moratones.

Un chichón en la cabeza es suficiente para que Dean llame al 112, como siempre.

Ahora Dean desliza su dedo índice por el borde del vaso de whisky que le han servido en ese bar cuyo nombre no recuerda, en un pueblo que tampoco recuerda. Recuerda con una sonrisa nostálgica su época de sobreprotección a Sam, guarda aquellos años como preciados recuerdos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Entonces mira a Sam sentado en una mesa frente a él tratando de encontrar motivos (educadamente, por supuesto) por los cuales no irse con la camarera que le está tirando los trastos. Cuánto han cambiado las cosas, piensa Dean dándole un trago al whisky. Ahora es él el loco que no piensa antes de actuar y es Sammy, su adorado y pequeño Sammy el que actúa con un poco de responsabilidad.

Si hubiera sido él, esa camarera hacía rato que hubiera estado bajo él en la alacena con gemidos entrecortados saliendo de sus carnosos labios y el cuerpo desnudo estremeciéndose bajo sus caricias.

Y ocurre, como siempre. Un vaso se ha caído de la bandeja de la camarera y Sam, amablemente, se ha ofrecido a recogerlo. El afilado cristal le ha cortado, y ahora está sangrando. Antes de que el ya no tan pequeño Sammy o la camarera se den cuenta, Dean corre hacia él y lo lleva rápidamente al Impala, del cual saca un botiquín de emergencia situado en la parte trasera antes incluso de que a Sam le dé tiempo a pestañear.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta agobiado mientras venda su mano a toda velocidad.

Sam lo observa con los ojos muy abiertos y Dean alza la vista sorprendido porque su Sammy no se eche a llorar de un momento a otro como hacía cuando eran pequeños. Sus miradas se cruzan y el ceño fruncido de Sam parece hablar por sí mismo.

- ¿Qué cojones haces? Estoy bien.

- Pero te has cortado – acusa Dean como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo que él se preocupara tanto -. Te he visto sangrar….

- También sangro cuando me afeito y no pasa nada. No ha sido para tanto.

- ¿Te afeitas? – pregunta cogiéndole de la barbilla, divertido - ¿En serio?

- Dean, he crecido. Soy un adulto, ya no corro a tus brazos cada vez que me hago daño ni lloro cuando me corto con folios, no es necesario que me sobreprotejas como cuando éramos pequeños…

- ¿Yo? ¿Sobreprotector? – pregunta ofendido - ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No sé, tal vez por la vez que me caí de la cama y llamaste a la ambulancia, o por el día que me caí de la bici e hiciste que todos los vecinos de la calle salieran de sus casas para ayudarme, o la vez que te dije con dos años que tenía el estómago vacío y tú llamaste llorando a papá porque creías que tendrían que operarme para meterme algo dentro…

- Era un crío – se defiende a la última acusación.

- Y yo también, Dean.

Lo vuelve a mirar y se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, Sam ya no es el bebé al que cogió entre sus brazos cuando su madre ardió en el techo de su vieja casa, ni el niño de tres años que se caía de la cama y lloraba desconsoladamente, ni el niño de diez años que llegaba a casa con el rostro lleno de moratones para contarle a su hermano que el cabrón de Smith le había pegado en clase. Y se da cuenta de que tal vez el único que no ha cambiado ha sido él, tal vez se ha quedado en esa etapa de sobreprotección que le cubrió desde la muerte de su madre.

Sonríe, sólo como Dean Winchester sabe sonreír.

- Tienes razón. Te dejo conducir.

Sam lo mira con una ilusión tan grande que Dean piensa que debe ser la típica que ponen los niños cuando sus padres les prometen que irán a Disney.

- ¿En serio?

- No.

Y arranca el Impala.


End file.
